foxtrot_718fandomcom-20200213-history
Prayer
Prayer is a combat boosting skill. All players start with only limited access to prayers. As prayer level increases, they gain access to new prayers, which are used to aid in combat. Training mostly happens by burying bones or using them on altar, prayer is quickest skill to achieve into level 120. 'Quick Prayers' Quick prayer icon is located next to the minimap, it can be left-clicked to activate or deactivate quick prayers, to choose which prayers are activated can be done by right-clicking the icon and choosing Select quick prayers option. You can do same with ancient curses aswell, just option changes to Select quick curses. 'Prayer Points' The prayer points determines that how long you can have prayers activated for, prayers that require higher prayer levels, the faster it will deplete your prayer points. When prayers are activated, they drain the prayer points until the prayers are turned off or all the prayer points are used. If player runs out of prayer points, any prayer will be deactivated and must be turned back on again once your prayer points have been renewed. To slow down the prayer point drain, players may equip items that have Prayer Bonuses, they reduce the drain rate by increasing prayer bonuses. 'Recharging Points' The main way to recharge the prayer points is to pray at an altar. There are numerous altars all over Foxtrot, most used one is located at Home. There are prayer-restoration and renewall potions, that restore prayer points. Drinking a dose from prayer-restoration potions, such as Prayer, Super Prayer and Super Restore will restore certain amount of prayer points, amount is depending on your prayer level. Drinking a dose from prayer renewal, will restore certain amount of Prayer Points over the course of 5 minutes. For more information about potions, see Herblore. There are also various items that can restore your prayer points. When supreme salvation, supreme corruption or supreme harmony aura is activated, player will gain a prayer point recovery for every 500 Prayer XP gained by 10% and it also boosts experience rate by 2,5%. The penance aura restores prayer points by 5% of any damage player receives. For more information about auras, see Loyalty Programme. 'Prayers' List of all of the prayers in the game, as prayer level increases, player gains access to new prayers. 'Ancient Curses' List of all curses in the game, they are accessible after player achieves level 50 prayer. All of the ancient curses require atleast level of 30 defence to activate. The player can switch between prayers and curses by talking to Father Aereck in home area. 'Training Prayer' One of the most effective way to level in prayer. 'Getting bones' Training prayer happens by burying bones or using them on altar, so buying bones from bones shop by talking to Father Aereck next to altar in home area is your best move. 'Experience Rates' Experience gained when bones are buried or used on altar. 'Level 1 to 120' Have coins in moneypouch or inventory and stand next to altar in home area, buy dragon bones from Father Aereck and use them on altar. 'Temporary Boosts' With certain auras, you can reduce prayer drain and increase amount of prayer points restored per potion dose, 3% with reverence and 5% with Greater Reverence. For more information about auras, see Loyalty Programme.